


You Reap What You Sow

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Mindwipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Kaoru Ichinose is a dangerous man. It's a fact he likes people to be reminded of.





	You Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickedaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/gifts).

> For pickedaxe!  
Thanks for indulging me when I talked about this idea. No one writes whump better than you, but here's a little something. I hope it reads ok <3

The whole thing was a blur.

Izumida was walking through the city of Kamurocho after leaving Mafuyu off at Yagami Detective Agency. Despite the fallout after Ayabe's trial and the AD-9 conspiracy, Mafuyu still went by to see Yagami as often as she could. Izumida had some business to take care of in Kamurocho today so he walked her there and then went on his own way. 

That was the plan anyway.

As he was walking down Taihei Boulevard, he saw a black van racing towards him. People in the street screamed and ran, putting distance between themselves and the road. The van stopped right in front of him and three men emerged from the back. Izumida barely had enough time to react before the men were on him. They grabbed and pulled him towards the van, before Izumida finally came to his senses. He's not a great fighter, but he knows enough. He managed to punch one of the attackers in the stomach and deliver a swift kick to the back of another one's legs, but the third man responded quickly, delivering a hard punch to Izumida's stomach. The punch was enough to wind him for a moment and he bent over slightly, coughing.

The other two men got their act back together soon enough, one of them hissing, "Fucker..." at him as they grabbed him again and pulled him.

Izumida could see the onlookers and bystanders watching, but not a single one of them looked like they were going to do anything. How could he be kidnapped in broad daylight and there was not a single person who tried to do something about it. There was a reasonably big crowd and not a single person tried to help. They just stood there and watched.

He opened his mouth, ready to call to someone, but found himself forced into the back of the van, the men climbing in after him. Izumida fought as hard as he could, the doors of the van being slammed shut, making his heart race. He was easily pushed face down on the floor and held there by two of his kidnappers while another man got to work. Rope was used to tightly bind his hands behind his back and his arms to his sides. The rope was red, like ropes used in shibari, standing out against his suit. He considered calling for help, hoping at least someone out there would hear and help him, and realise that leaving him to be taken like this was cowardly. He'd accept even Yagami's aid right now.

"Who the hell are you people!?" He opted to yell at his attackers, thrashing against the tight ropes. He could have called for help, but he knows the people out there wouldn't do anything. No one intervened when he was grabbed. It was unlikely they'd interfere now, so he settled for yelling at the men keeping him pinned to the floor of the van, "What do you want!?"

He's scared. No, terrified would be the better word for what he's feeling right now. He's terrified. He hasn't been attacked like this before. He's received threats from unhappy family members of his clients and defendants, but he has never actually been the target of a kidnapping. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Are they going to kill him? Why are they doing this to him? His heart is racing and he can't help himself from speaking, "Why are you doing this? Was it because of a ruling?"

One of the men above him hissed, letting go of Izumida for moment to smack one of the other guys, "Shut him up, for fuck's sake!"

Izumida's heartrate picked up even more, "Wait-"

A hand roughly gripped the back of his suit, bunching up the fabric and yanking him up to a kneeling position. One of the kidnappers gripped his chin tightly, rendering him unable to move as duct tape was roughly slapped over his mouth.

Holy shit, holy shit, this was really happening, he frantically thinks, freezing up for a moment in fear before struggling against his bonds. The ropes were tied too damn tight, he couldn't hope to loosen them at all. His kidnappers seemed to find his fear amusing, one reaching out to cup his face and pat it in a patronising way as he said, "Now shut up and enjoy the ride."

The hands gripping him let go and he fell forward, now lying on his side on the floor. 

The kidnappers sat on the floor of the van too, keeping a close eye on him as they conversed back and forth so naturally, like they hadn't just kidnapped a guy in broad daylight. How could they return to normal so quickly? The way they shrugged the whole thing off so simply told Izumida this wasn't the first time they had done something like this and that terrified him. What happened to the people they went after before?

Izumida swore if he got out of this, he'd make them pay for this. Show them that kidnapping a prosecutor was a stupid move.

If he did get out of this.

Izumida tried settling down, purposely looking away from the men and stared at the wall ahead of him. He’s glad Mafuyu was with Yagami. He'd protect her. He’d hate if she was grabbed along with him. Mafuyu had been through so much already. She doesn't deserve any more pain or fear. Izumida truly admired her. She's always so strong, keeping her head up, even after what happened with Morita. Izumida had wanted to keep his head down, until Yagami had come to him. Morita's betrayal hurt so much. He looked up to and trusted Morita. To know he would destroy evidence to protect the AD-9 conspiracy, it hurt. 

Mafuyu wanted to pursue justice, for all the victims. When he wavered, and everything felt grim, she kept him going. He doesn't know if he'll see her again and now he's thinking of all the things he wishes he had said to her.

It's his own fault.

He had more than enough time to tell her.

Izumida looks at his attackers briefly. They don't look like Yakuza or gangsters. They look... normal? Like regular people you'd see on the street everyday, wearing puffy jackets, regular shirts and jeans. No suits or any gaudy accessories. Izumida wasn't sure if the clothing was truly an indication that he could rule out a Yakuza ordering his kidnapping, but he was curious.

"So what's the boss gonna do to him?" One of the kidnappers mused aloud, grinning over at Izumida.

Izumida froze.

"Heh, he said this guy's punishment is special."

Izumida listened, feeling sick. What the hell? His 'punishment?' Just what had he done to warrant a punishment? He thinks over all his clients and all defendants he's prosecuted against, but he can't place who would be twisted enough to do this.

"Bet you wish you hadn't been so stupid now." One of the guys directs the comment right at Izumida who looks away from him, "You could have been just fine, let everything happen and you would have been okay, but you had to be stupid."

"He doesn't even know who ordered us to kidnap him."

Izumida wondered if they'd just come out and tell him, but no, they remained quiet on who their boss was.

"Keep quiet. He'll see soon enough."

Izumida tested his bonds, but he couldn't undo or slip out of them. He slumped against the floor, feeling tired, anxious, worried, sick... He closed his eyes and pictured Mafuyu again. He kept her image in mind for the rest of the journey, trying to give himself some comfort, some hope, that he'd see her again and he swore he'd tell her everything he wanted to say to her. If she rejected him, that was fine. He understand how important Yagami was to her, but he wanted to tell her now, more than anything.

The van continued on its way, the kidnappers talked casually and Izumida waited, wondering if he'd live to see tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He feels like he knew. Inside, he really did know, but didn't want to admit it. There really was no one else it could have been.

Still, being brought before Kaoru Ichinose whilst bound and gagged, Izumida couldn't even begin to try to describe the dread he felt. He wants to say he hates Yagami right now, but Yagami was right. They just weren't enough to bring Ichinose down. And now, this is where Izumida finds himself. He wants to think it was for justice, for the good of Japan, but if Izumida were to be honest, he'd say he didn't want to die.

Regardless of justice, Izumida didn't want to die.

He still had so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to learn, so much... He wants to make his family proud, be a son his parents would happily call their own, say everything he ever felt to Mafuyu. Justice is something he truly believes in, but when faced with this situation, he doesn't want to die for it.

Ichinose says nothing as he steps forward, reaching out towards Izumida's face.

Izumida tried jerking away from Ichinose’s touch only to be kept in place by one of Ichinose's men.

Ichinose takes Izumida's chin in hand, “This is your own fault.” Ichinose’s anger is tranquil, but his grip on Izumida's face is tight enough to bruise, which only serves to panic Izumida even more, "AD-9 will be a success, but sacrifices need to be made."

Izumida made a muffled sound of anger. Sacrifices, he calls it. Murdering people for some super drug and convincing yourself it was right. The entire premise was fucked up, but Izumida couldn't stand the holier-than-thou attitude.

Ichinose lets go of him and turns around, walking towards the table in the middle of the room, Izumida watching him warily, "I genuinely did like you." Ichinose began, sounding strangely sad about the whole situation, "Your company was pleasant." he continues, "But you see, I’ve put a lot of money into Shono’s experiments.” Ichinose began, sorting through some items spread across the desk. Izumida was kept in place by Ichinose’s men, rendering him unable to try to get a look at what Ichinose was tinkering with, "I can't allow Shono's miracle drug to be stopped."

Izumida listened, tugging against his restraints slightly.

"So I'm afraid I have to do something about you." Ichinose finishes, lifting a syringe from underneath a black cloth on the table. He turned around, holding the syringe in plain view.

Izumida's mind was immediately going for the worst case scenario. Ichinose had his men kidnap him and bring him here so Ichinose could do the deed himself? Ichinose didn’t strike Izumida as the type to get his own hands dirty. He was really going to inject him with some sort of poison or something to that effect, and watch as Izumida died while sprawled out on the floor?

Ichinose took several steps forward, "Hold him still."

The men obliged, their grip on Izumida tightening. Izumida struggled in the men's grip before a swift punch to his stomach made him double over. Ichinose gripped the back of his neck roughly and yanked him up. He was so close to Izumida, his eyes conveying his anger and a sliver of enjoyment. Izumida felt sick, knowing Ichinose was enjoying this. He may not have as many loose screws as Kuroiwa or Shono, but Ichinose had a level of insanity to him that was frightening in a different way.

"It was a pleasure, Keigo Izumida." Ichinose states, raising the syringe.

Izumida glanced at it and his fear kickstarted a newfound energy as he desperately pushed against the men holding him. He threw them off-balance briefly, but they righted themselves quickly enough. Izumida didn't know what the hell was in that syringe, but it was truly fucked up to know a drug specifically meant to kill him was made.

Ichinose pressed the syringe against Izumida's neck, pausing for a moment, as he looked into Izumida's eyes, "Farewell." he simply says.

And the needle was driven into the skin of Izumida's neck.

Immediately, the pain was searing. It felt like his insides were on fire. He thrashed against the ropes and his captors, unsure of what he'd do with his arms if they were free. Maybe wrap them around himself, try to give himself some comfort. He panted through his nose, cries of pain muffled by the gag, his struggles against the ropes becoming even more frantic. He's scared, this hurts so much, fuck he feels like he's dying, he thinks as he convulses.

They let him drop to his knees to the floor, breathing rapidly. His hands felt numb. He doesn't know if it's because of the tightness of the ropes, or if it's due to the drug, but he can't feel movement in his fingers anymore. He's certain he's clenching his fists, but he can't feel it. He feels cold, but he can't be. He's sweating, his shirt clinging to his back, but he feels so cold. He sweats so hard, the tape over his mouth has started to lose its stickiness. But he's so cold. How is this...?

He feels like his nose may be bleeding too. He feels warmth running down his face, can taste a vague bit of copper as it slips down his lips and his head feels so weird...

He can hear himself panting, but the world around him is dizzy now. He feels so lightheaded. He's swaying back and forward on his knees, and he blinks several times, trying to clear his head, but it feels fuzzy - like white noise on a TV that has lost its signal.

He feels empty. Or rather, his head feels empty. Like there is so much he should know, but he's forgotten it. Like there was something there, but it's an empty space now.

He sees a woman in his head. She's beautiful, short brown hair framing a perfect face, a smile present on her pink lips. A white jacket, a phone in her hand as she turns and looks up at him.

He knows her.

He recognises her, he thinks.

But he can't remember her name.

The dizziness stops as he finally falls sideways, body hitting the floor with a dull thud. He can see a pair of fancy shoes before he blacks out, and he wonders, who was that?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru Ichinose wasn't normally one for "sugar babies" so to speak, but his most recent acquisition was a special case. He didn't ask for much, if at all, but Ichinose often bought him a lot. He saw that glint in his eyes when he saw something he liked, and Ichinose liked that glint. He never approached Ichinose with requests, but he always responded so well when Ichinose got him something he wanted.

"I like the colour." He says, holding the jacket up as he looked at it.

Ichinose eyed the blue suit, thinking of how much it resembled the prosecutor's suit before the injection, but he bought it anyway, "The colour will suit you."

He hadn't shown any signs of remembering. The drug worked. When he woke up, bound as he was, he was rather hysterical, but he calmed rather quickly after Ichinose untied him and gently massaged his wrists and back, soothing the rope burns. Ichinose knew the drug would work - Shono made sure it would do what Ichinose needed it to do. Rather than cast him out immediately, Ichinose pulled him to stand, dismissed his men and guided him to the shower. From then on, he had become one of Ichinose's belongings and he seemed perfectly fine with it as he had nowhere to go home to (as he couldn't remember), allowing Ichinose to do whatever he wanted to him.

His only request was that Ichinose take care of him afterward. He liked it when Ichinose kissed and soothed his rope burns. That was all he asked for.

Of course, he obliged happily. Ichinose has had him in so many ways since then and he enjoys it every time. Coming back home to find him waiting in bed for him, welcoming him home as if he were the perfect lover. That was never the intention when he injected that drug, but Ichinose was a man who got everything he wanted and he wouldn't deny he wanted the prosecutor when he first met him.

Even now, he's well spoken, conducts himself with confidence and he's mostly obedient. There are times he'll object to something Ichinose says, but Ichinose likes that. He likes it when there's an element of challenge in his lover, almost like he was before the drug.

He's heard Yagami has figured out he's responsible for the prosecutor's disappearance, but of course, he can't prove it. Ichinose entertains the thought of sending Yagami a video and showing him just what he caused, but he knows it's too risky. He wants Yagami to blame himself, realise he can't oppose him and win, or he can, but also lose the people he gets involved.

He's wearing the suit, looking down and eying it, looking rather pleased. He looks up at Ichinose, a small smile on his face, "What do you think?"

Ichinose smiles in return, "Perfect."


End file.
